This application relates to an apparatus utilized for shaping the brim of a sports cap. The apparatus yields consistent curves for cap brims and may be further incorporated into a display, storage, or transporting apparatus for one or more caps.
It has become popular for baseball players as well as others who wear sports caps to shape the brim of the cap so that it curves downward. The curve may be made by simply bending the cap with ones hands. However, this often does not result in consistent or symmetrical bends, ergo the cap may be over curved, under curved, or lopsided. An additional problem is that once an acceptable curve is made in the cap brim, it may be difficult to maintain it. This is especially true if care is not taken when the cap is stored or transported.
A variety of different designs have been described to shape or store sports caps. Exemplary of these are the materials described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,311,879; 5,244,102; 5,685,465; 5,758,779; 5,480,073; 5,727,694; 5,991,927; 6,315,175; D455,892; 6,293,413; 6,125,997; 5,038,941; 5,137,157; 3,737,081. Notwithstanding these varied disclosures, there remains room for improvement towards a design that curves a cap brim as well as potentially maintaining the curve during storage, transport, or display.
The present invention provides a cap brim shaper for shaping the brim of a sports cap comprising a body member with at least two grooves. Both grooves are sufficiently long and high to receive the brim of a sports cap. The second groove""s curvature is greater than the first groove""s curvature and the second groove is suitably nested within the first groove. This shaper may be incorporated into a variety of systems for transporting or storing one or more caps while shaping the brim(s). These systems include supports which may be flat boards for mounting, boxes, or display cases.